Computer discs and the information contained thereon can be damaged when exposed to X-ray or magnetic radiation. For example, when computer discs are scanned by airport X-ray machines, valuable computer programs and data may be subject to erasure. Existing storage and travel cases for computer discs generally do not include protection against such damage. Those few storage and travel cases that do attempt to provide protection against such damage include a protective layer permanently disposed within the case. When airport security personnel become suspicious of the contents of such a case, personnel often tear open the case to inspect the contents and the protective lining. This procedure often destroys the case, and, it is therefore desirable to provide a disc storage and travel case with a removable protective lining.